Infatuated
by paranoidpolarbear18
Summary: It wasn't an obsession or anything like that. It was just a desire that he was gonna see through, even if it killed him.


**Ey, EEnE fans! I am here to taint everything you've ever loved and to quench my own thirsts as well! Unfortunately, my adventures in the EEnE category have left me... unsatisfied, so I'm gonna cater to my own desires!**

 **Seriously tho, KevEdd has dominated this field, so I'm here to spread my own whimsical magic. And I love Eddy. From the looks of things, he isn't as liked as I thought him to be, so I'm gonna give him a healthy dose of** abuse **love... I meant love. Let's do this.**

 **BTW, I guess I can say this is an AU where the Big Picture Show didn't happen.**

 **WARNINGS: BAD LANGUAGE, DARKNESS, YAOI, MENTIONS OF SHOTACON, MENTIONS OF ABUSE & NONCON/DUBCON(?)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

* * *

Such a dreary Saturday afternoon; the clouds were shadow grey and rumbling with thunder every now and again. The cul-de-sac kids were all huddled in their homes, not willing to chance getting soaked in the possible downpour to play outside. In a plain, green two story house, a boy sat alone in his room, eyes scanning over a bike magazine. The bedroom was decently sized and only slightly messy with a few stray articles of clothing and other magazines; the boy was lounging comfortably on his bed, reading material in his face, but his mind was elsewhere.

The boy was Kevin Barr, neighborhood jock and cool kid. The boy wasn't exactly scrawny, with his toned legs and arms from biking and labor he performed for his father from time to time; his red hair was shaven into a buzz cut and he had poisonous green eyes; he wearing his usual green long sleeved shirt with his black baggy shorts. The magazine in the boy's hand was _supposed_ to be a distraction, but it wasn't working; he was suffering from withdrawal again. It was something Kevin came to terms with a long time ago. Tossing the magazine away and crossing his arms, the redhead crossed the carpeted floor and looked out the window, drowning in his thoughts.

Kevin wanted to see the Eds. Or more specifically, a certain Ed. The one that annoyed him. The one that made his blood boil in rage. The one that made him feel fluttery: Eddy Sampson. The short, loudmouthed _dork_ that managed to get under Kevin's skin every time they crossed paths. Yet, somehow, also held a strange captivating hold on the taller boy's thoughts. Eddy was a pain but he seemed to be all Kevin thought about; it was awful!

Before, the redhead used to be on the verge of tearing the little hair on his head out, terribly confused about his feelings... No, there really wasn't anything to be uncertain about; Eddy tricked the entire cul-de-sac on a daily basis, Kevin's _friends,_ and himself, so there were ample reasons for wanting to pound the twerp into the ground. However, after a certain amount of time, Kevin started to suspect his feelings weren't as he once thought. His blood would run high and hot if Eddy was near; just thinking about him could do that. He didn't find Eddy's touch to be as repulsive as he thought he would; in fact, it made his entire body feel hot and weak. Even having eye contact with one another made Kevin's stomach twist in knots. The redhead came to the only logical explanation.

Love... Or, at least, a warped sense of fondness. It was a difficult pill to swallow... at first; the idea of being gay didn't really scare him since he still felt some attraction for Nazz and the idea of any romantic relationship with any other male made Kevin ill, so there was that. Then there was the reasoning; as much Eddy grinded the taller boy's gears... That might've been why he liked him so much in the first place. No one in the cul-de-sac _ever_ defied and provoked Kevin as much the shortest Ed; it was almost like a game the two played with each other. Provoke the tiger for shits and giggles, get mauled, and repeat. Somehow, the game never grew tiresome or boring, even after years of being in effect. At least... not to Kevin.

The redhead often caught himself imaging what it'd be like to just to kiss Eddy in the heat of the moment. Would he return his feelings? Or would he run off and avoid Kevin like the plague? Either way, the jock really didn't mind; Eddy was his, so there was no point in there being some kind of battle. Kevin would sooner saw off his own hands than let anyone else bully or claim the loudmouth. It was basically his right at this point. Eddy just didn't know it yet. Eddy didn't know that only Kevin could hurt him. Eddy didn't know that Kevin was the only one who could touch him, squeeze him, kiss him... _fuck him... Own him._ It just wasn't the right time to make a move yet.

Kevin didn't really know where the possessive part of him came from, but he assumed it ran in the family. His mother never left his father's side, even when he borderline begged for some space; Kevin often heard nightly arguments of his mother threatening to kill his dad and herself if he ever left her. At first, the redhead thought he should've told someone, but he was more scared of she might do to _him_ if he snitched, so he just rode it out. Now, it seemed there was peace in the house: no more screaming, no more pleas, no more anything; Kevin was 99% sure his mother didn't stop her abusive ways, as she was a stubborn woman, but instead, his father accepted his fate to be by his wife's side for the rest of their lives. The jock hoped he and Eddy could be like that one day.

Returning focus to the window, the boy noticed that it had been pouring down for quite a while. But that's not what caught his attention. Someone was trudging through the rain under a dark red umbrella and carrying a plastic bag of what seemed to be groceries; Kevin recognized the spiky hair, yellow shirt and baggy pants immediately. It was Eddy. Feeling his heart speed up, the taller boy dug his nails into his arms to keep from making a scene to get his future lover's attention.

"Look at me. You know you want to... _Look at me, you dork!_ " As if possessed, the short boy paused mid step and slowly turned his head towards the house he was in front of: Kevin's house. What was that sudden eerie feeling? Like something evil was watching him... When Eddy glanced up to second story window, he wished he didn't; Kevin was standing there, piercing green eyes trained directly on him, and a nasty smirk on his face. It was like he was eating him with his eyes; feeling incredibly uncomfortable and desiring to go home, Eddy stuck out his tongue and continued on his way, though at a much faster pace. Kevin could be a real creepo sometimes.

"Heh. You think walking away is gonna help you, dork? You're mine already. All I have to do is wait just a little longer, and you won't have a place to run to. Your loser friends won't be able to save you and I'll have you all to my self. _Just. You. Wait_ ", Kevin whispered, watching Eddy disappear into his home. Leaving the window, the taller boy placed himself under his bedsheets and smiled so twisted that it was a wonder how no one knew of his true nature. Kevin napped with the image of a captured Eddy in his grasp, still defiant and hateful. He thought of all the ways he was gonna make those pretty emerald green eyes shine with adoration as he fucked him hard and rough. He thought of all the ways he was gonna claim his dork, all the while grooming him to be the perfect pet.

Such as the ways of the infatuated.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy enjoy that? I'm gonna be honest, this might be the best story I've ever written. Like... Seriously.**

 **I originally meant for this to be a chaptered story, but decided that it's better off as a oneshot. I like enemy dynamics; like, it's easy to see where hatred can morph into love and vice versa, but it's more fun when hatred corrupts that love, turning it into something else.**

 **I plan on doing more EEnE fanfics, so don't worry! Just a heads up tho, Eddy will always be the star(victim). And get ready for sin. Because I love that.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review and PM me if you got questions or something 'cause I'll be happy to answer!**

 **See you in the next story!**


End file.
